xtvclampfandomcom-20200215-history
Magami clan and Kamui's Family
Kamui is a very powerful young man, so naturally he comes from a powerful family. He is of the Magami family who have a story as strange as Kamui himself. There are many unsolved mysteries not told by CLAMP in its TV series and manga regarding Kamui's family. Magami clan At the beginning of the story, Kamui's mother (Tooru) burns to death after telling him to go to Tokyo to for the sake of his destiny. While there, he meets his only living relative, his aunt Tokiko, who promises to tell him more about his family. Those of the Magami family are "kage-nie" or what apparently means "shadow offering". They are human Migawari-ningyou (substitute dolls) who receive the misfortunes of other people. Generally people who are very important hire the clan for protection, and since the "kage-nie" is trained in magic, the person can use magical techniques to avoid the misfortune. Few actually know who the Magami family is employed to protect, but when Kamui's Aunt dies, it looks like he may never find out. It isn't until Hinoto is honest with him that he learns the truth. His mother was a "kage-nie" for the Earth. The Earth is suffering the effects of global warming and, even though Tooru's powers were great, it is not possible to protect Earth like this indefinitely and so she burned up. The sisters have another fate, and that is to bare the Holy Swords for the two Kamui. Tooru was to bare the first one, but Fuuma and Kotori's mother had fallen in love with Kamui's mother and decided to bare it herself. She married Kyougo so she could be a part of the shrine and therefore was able to die in place of her loved one. Tooru tried to tell her to leave but she had made up her mind long ago. Kamui was too young to survive on his own and her children had their father. Besides, she loved her friend too much to let her die when there was something that she could do about it. When the sword was born, her body was ripped to pieces. That sword was not for Kamui, but rather his Twin Star. The one that Kamui would receive was not yet born. Tokiko, who had been kidnapped, escaped to find Kamui even though she was almost dead. She tells him that she is sorry she could not tell him more about his past, but that the time of her destiny was at hand. She reaches into her stomach and pulls out the second sword and her body is also ripped apart. Family Background Parents See also: Kamui Shirou and Tooru Shirou Kamui on ly know his mother, Tooru Magami Shirou. Little is said up to this point about Kamui's father except that he is a man and that Tooru never told Kamui anything about him. According to Kamui's character file, one of the reasons other children did not want to play with him is because he did not have a father. The absence of information either means that his specific identity is irrelevant to the story, or his identity will be reveled later. If his identity does become clear, than he will also have to be worthy of a child as powerful as Kamui. Other Relatives See also: Kamui Shirou and Tokiko Magami Kamui's aunt, Tokiko Magami is the only relative that Kamui had left since the time her mother die. But eventually, he also lost Tokiko once she gave birth to the second holy sword. Mystery *Kamui's father is never revealed. *Connection of the Magami clan's destiny to the Togakushi shrine.